


The Story of My Life

by blackbirdpuzzlepiece



Category: Austin & Ally RPF, Glee RPF, R5 (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: This is the possible true story of R5's life. It follows them from the formation of the band to now and every little moment in between.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mom can we please move to California." Riker said following his mom Stormie around the kitchen.   
"I don't know Riker." she said shaking her head as she stirred the noodles she was cooking for supper. "California is...it's big. That's a big move...we'd have to find a new house and figure out school for your brothers and sisters. I mean...there's a lot to consider."  
"But mom I want to act. More than anything." he said. "I want a shot and I won't get one here. Littleton isn't a place you can get noticed."  
Stormie sighed. "We'll see Riker. I'll talk to your dad. Now go do your homework." He nodded and went up to his room. 

In the end Stormie and Mark said yes. And that was the beginning...of an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Riker sat his bag down in the living room of the apartment their family was going to be sharing until they found a house. He looked around. It wasn't that big. Barely room enough for all of them, but hopefully they wouldn't be here too long.   
"There's only two bedrooms." Ross said, coming out of the hallway that led to the rest of the house.  
"How's that going to work?" Rocky asked.  
"Well, you four are going to be sharing a room. And then your mother and Rydel will have the other. On the nights I am here I'll sleep out here on the extra air mattress." Mark said.   
"You aren't going to be here every night?" Ryland asked frowning.  
"I have to finish taking care of things back in Littleton Ry." Mark said.  
"Okay." he said with a sigh.   
"Family hug." Rydel said. They all pulled into a hug.   
"We're gonna get through this." Mark said. They all nodded. 

After they finished hugging they unpacked the things they'd need in the apartment and then went to bed. The next morning Mark went out to see some houses and then he was flying back to Littleton. The others spent the day driving around to auditions and seeing the sights. "Oh look at that place!" Rydel said excitedly. She was pointing to a little place that was selling shaved ice slushie type things.  
"Get shaved." Rocky said reading the sign. "That's..." he chuckled. "And interesting name."   
"Can we stop please." Rydel said practically bouncing in the passenger's seat.   
"I guess." Riker said with a shrug. He pulled into the parking lot and parked. They all walked up and decided on what to get before sitting down to eat their shaved ice.   
"This is a lot harder than I thought it'd be." Ross said.  
"What the shaved ice?" Rydel asked.  
"No, the auditions." Ross said. "Like there's so many people and they all just seem so much better."  
"That's not true." Riker said shaking his head. "You've just gotta keep trying."  
"I guess so." Ross said with a shrug.  
They finished their shaved ice and headed home. Well, as much home as the apartment could be. Riker opened the door and the other four ran inside. He shook his head and followed, closing and locking the door behind him.  
"Well, how'd it go?" Stormie asked poking her head out of the kitchen.  
Riker shrugged. "It was okay."  
"Not parts yet?" Stormie asked going to her oldest and giving him a hug.   
"Not yet." he said with a sigh. "Most of them wanted extras who could dance. I mean I know a little, but not that much and Rocky, Ross and Ryland don't know any."  
"Maybe we should enroll you all in dance classes. Maybe not Ryland he doesn't seem as into the acting as the rest of you, but I'll look in the phone book for a dance school."  
"Really Mom?" he asked excitedly.   
"Sure sweetheart." she said smiling.  
He hugged her. "Thank you."   
She hugged back. "Of course Riker. Just let me double check with your father and I'll let you know when I've found something."  
"Okay." he said and went to go see what the rest of his siblings were doing. Rocky had an old guitar that he'd gotten...Riker couldn't remember where, but Rocky was teaching himself guitar.  
"How's it going?" Riker asked sitting next to Rocky on his air mattress.  
"Pretty good actually." Rocky said. "I can almost play a whole song."  
"Really?" Riker said shocked.  
"Yeah!" Rocky said excitedly. "I'm learning Iron Man."   
"Nice." Riker said.   
"I was thinking. Do you and Ross want to learn too?" Rocky said.  
"Sure. I mean I guess." Riker said. "That'd be cool. Plus it's another skill we can add to our resume."  
"Yeah." Rocky said smiling.   
"Mom's going to enroll us in dance class."  
Rocky made a face. "Dance class?"  
"I'm sure it won't be as bad as your imagining." Riker said laughing.  
"Probably not." Rocky said with a sigh. "I'm just not good at dancing."  
"Well that's what the classes are for." Riker said ruffling his hair.   
"Rike stop!" Rocky said frowning.  
"Sorry. I'll stop." Riker said holding his hands up in surrender. Rocky fixed his hair.   
"Dinner's ready." Rydel said poking her head into the room.  
"Okay. Thanks Delly." Riker said smiling. She nodded and then left. "Come on let's go eat." He stood up and headed toward the door. "Mom made Mamoo's famous tacos."  
Rocky put his guitar down. "I'm coming. I don't want to not get anything because I waited a couple minutes. Which would totally happen. Because you and Ross and Ryland eat like it's your last meal every freakin' night."  
"We're growing boys." Riker said with a shrug.  
"You aren't." Rocky said.  
Riker stuck his tongue out at him. "True."  
Rocky laughed. "Come on let's go eat."


End file.
